feddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Ramone
Ryan James Evans. is an Welsh-born professional wrestler of Welsh, English, and Irish descent, best know by his ring name, Ryan Ramone. He is currently signed to the Controversial Wrestling Federation. 'RWO' The Begining ---- 'EWO' ---- 'MWP' ---- 'NXW' ---- 'IUW' ---- 'CEW' ---- 'NBW' ---- 'NGW' ---- 'CWF' ---- ---- 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' **'Blood Drop' (Diamond Cutter) **'Tourniquet' (Spider Twist) **'Style Splash' (Corkscrew Frogsplash) *'Signature Moves' **'Kris-Cross' (Elevated Texas Cloverleaf) **'Krismission' (Tequila Sunrise) Tag Teams *'CWF:' :*'Murder Inc' (w/ Detinic) (2002) :*'Da Xtremists' (w/ Shazbot) (2003) :*'Korruption' (w/ Venom) (2003-04) :*'Entertainment, Redefined' (w/ John Austin) (2004-05;2007) :*'The Blood Legion' (w/ Kain Michaels) (2012-current) *'EMW:' :*'Devine Innovation' (w/ Shazbot) (2004) Stables *'CWF:' :*'The H.I.T.men' (w/ Matt Phoenix & Andre) (2002) :*'The X-Nation' (w/ XLG & Ahbyss) (2002-03) :*'The Coalition' (w/ XLG, Ahbyss, Legion & Enigma) (2003) :*'Age of Excellence' (w/ John Reyes, Hawk, & Jake Chronos) (2005) :*'T.H.R.I.C.E.' (w/ Legion & Game420) (2007) Entrance Music *'Singles' :*"Worldwide Gangsta" by: Ja Rule (2002) :*"Feel So Numb" by: Rob Zombie (2002-03) :*"Here to Stay" by: KoRn (2003-04) :*"Hit the Floor" by: Linkin Park (2004) :*"Burn in My Light" by: Mercy Drive (2004) :*"Till I Collapse" by: Eminem (2004-05) :*"Happy?" by: Mudvayne (2005) :*"Out of My Head" by: Puddle of Mudd (2006-07) :*"Outta Control" by: Hoobastank (2007) :*"Metalingus" by: Atlerbridge (2007-11) :*"Warrior" by: Disturbed (2011) :*"Lights Out" by: P.O.D. (2012-present) *'Tag Team/Stables' :*"Six Feet Underground" by: Ja Rule (Murder Inc. - 2002) :*"The Kings" by: Run D.M.C. (Da Xtremists - 2003) :*"Bombshell" by: PowerMan 5000 (Korruption - 2003-04) :*"Free" by: PowerMan 5000 (Entertainment, Redefined - 2004-05;2007) :*"The Blood Legion" (CWF Remix) by: In This Moment (The Blood Legion - 2012-current) Managers ---- 'Championships' 'Accomplishments' *CWF Hall of Controversy Inductee (August 2005) *Most Title Reigns In CWF By One Person (Ten) *First To Hold Any Two CWF Titles Twice *First To Have 100 Total Matches In CWF *First To Have 200 Total Matches In CWF *First To Have 300 Total Matches In CWF *First To Win 50 Matches In CWF *First To Win 100 Matches In CWF *Fifth CWF Grand Slam Champion *Third CWF Five-Star Champion *Second CWF Six-Pack Champion *2003 Face of the Half Year (CWF 6 Months Later Awards) *2003 Face of the Year (CWF Year End Awards) *2004 Best Tag Team - Entertainment, Redefined (XLG Awards) *2005 Comeback of the Year (Unofficial Award) *2006 Co-Face of the Half Year w/ Bomber (CWF 6 Months Later Awards) *2006 Feud of the Half Year - vs Blyss (CWF 6 Months Later Awards) *2006 Face of the Year (CWF Year End Awards) *2006 Moment of the Year - Winning the CWF World Heavyweight Championship (CWF Year End Awards) *Eighth on the 25 Greatest CWFers of All-Time (As voted on by CWF alumni) *'LWI Top 50 Rankings' :*'2003' - 22nd :*'2004' - Not Ranked :*'2005' - 36th :*'2006' - No List ---- 'Notable Feuds' *'CWF' :*Knuckles :*Shazbot :*Bastiardos :*Mercer :*EWO :*Blyss :*Sabbat :*Cecil Massie :*Travis Alloy :*Anarchy :*Sean Knight :*Chris Heel *'CEW' :*Mike Maui *'AWA' :*Mr. Law 'Personal Life' In his personal life, Kris lives primarily in Spokane, WA where he shares a home with his wife, Carissa Draven. The couple have one child together. A son named Adam Johnathan (nicknamed AJ). Both Draven and Style have stated publicly that he is named after Kris' long time CWF friends Adam Atherton (Legion) and John Austin. The couple also have a home just outside of Boston, MA that is mostly used when visiting Carissa's family. Being originally from the state of Washington, Kris is an avid fan of the Seattle Mariners and has a huge distaste of anything having to do with the New York Yankees a sentiment that is shared by Carissa who, being originally from Boston, is an avid fan of the Boston Red Sox . The pair have been spotted on multiple occasions at both Boston's Fenway Park or Seattle's SafeCo Field taking in games on off days. Style has also stated that he is a big a fan of the Seattle Seahawks and can be seen at as many of their games as he can usually with his wife and son along with him. Also, in an interview with ESPN.com in 2010, Kris let his true feelings of the NBA & the relocation of the Seattle SuperSonics to Oklahoma City known by stating that: "Allowing the Sonics to move from Seattle is the biggest misktake the NBA has ever made. The entire situation that played out after the Sonics were sold smelled like a set-up from the off." In the article, Kris then goes on to say: "I have nothing but respect and love for Oklahoma City and the people there, but Clay Bennett (head of the ownership group that bought the SuperSonics) is the most insincere person I've ever seen or read anything about and I want nothing to do with him in anyway." And when asked if he would ever watch an NBA game again, Kris said: "I can't say that I won't, but I'm not going to go out of my way or plan to watch one. If I need a basketball fix I still have my Gonzaga Bulldogs to watch." Kris is the youngest of five children. He has two older half-brothers named Josh and Steve, an older half-sister named Kayla & an older brother named Mike.